callofdutyfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
United States Marine Corps
De "United States Marine Corps", afgekort als''' U. S. M. C.''', is de amfibische infanterie van de Verenigde Staten. De U. S. M. C. verschijnt als een factie / groepering in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 en Call of Duty: Black Ops . In Call of Duty (serie) Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare De moderne United States Marine Corps treedt op in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. In het begin van het spel, worden Marine Forces van de U. S. M. C. 1st Force Recon bespeeld. De speler neemt de rol van Paul Jackson, een sergeant in de 1st Force Recon en neemt deel van een Marine task force om in een onbenoemde land in het Midden-Oosten Khaled Al-Asad te vangen, die over het hele land een gewelddadige staatsgreep pleegde. In de derde dag van de invasie, laat Al-Asad een nucleair apparaat in zijn hoofdstad ontploffen. Dit veroorzaakte massale doden(in totaal 30.000 soldaten), met inbegrip van Sgt. Paul Jackson. Later werd het United States Marine Corps en de Special Air Service van Groot-Brittannië betrokken bij een operatie om de controle te veroveren van een Russische faciliteit. Want de Russische ultra-nationalisten willen vele ICBM's op de Amerikaanse oostkust gooien. Na een lang gevecht lukt dit. echter hun ontsnapping was in gevaar en in de daaropvolgende chaos werden vele mariniers geëxecuteerd waaronder Ssgt. Griggs. Het is onbekend of een van de SAS-soldaten of mariniers die betrokken zijn bij de aanval het overleefde, behalve voor Sgt. 'Soap' MacTavish en Captain Price. Call of Duty: World at War Het USMC tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog is bespeeld in Call of Duty: World at War. In het begin is C. Miller (de speler) die deel uitmaakt van een Marine Raider verkenning team gevangen genomen met zijn kameraden op Makin Atoll door het Japanse Keizerlijke Leger. Bijna een week later komt een ander Marine Raider team onder leiding van sergeant Sullivan en korporaal Roebuck hen redden. Na Miller en enkele andere overlevenden zijn bevrijd zoekt het team hun weg over het eiland om een munitie depot te vernietigen en om uiteindelijk te ontsnappen op boten. Na hevige gevechten waardoor vele mariniers gewond of dood zijn gegaan ontsnappen Miller en de rest van het eiland. 2 jaar erna, Sullivan, Roebuck en Miller zijn nu onderdeel van de invasie van Peleliu bij de 1ste Marine Divisie. Na twee maanden van gevechten op Peleliu verslaan de mariniers de Jappaners. Maar Sullivan werd neergestoken tijdens de landing, Daarna gaan ze naar Okinawa, waar de laatste Amerikaanse versus de Japanse landgevecht zou plaatsvinden. Veel mariniers stierven hier waaronder Roebuck(kan ook gered worden ligt aan de spelers handelingen) maar ze winnen toch. De mariniers vochten ook tegen de Nazi Zombies in Nacht der Untoten en Verruckt(een extra game-mode toegevoegd door Treyarc waar de speler tegen talloze zombies moet vechten). Tank Dempsey leidde het team van de mariniers bij Verruckt. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 De releasedatum van Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (10 november) is de U. S. M. C. verjaardag. De mariniers zijn niet een speelbare factie, al zijn ze genoemd aan het einde van "The Only easy day was yesterday..." en worden gezien als de speler weg vliegt. Ze vernietigen de SAM-sites en "dweilen" wat de task force achter gelaten had en stellen de gijzelaars gerust (hoewel hun karakter modellen zijn van de Rangers). Het is later gebleken dat generaal Shepherd, de Amerikaanse commandant van de strijdkrachten in het Midden-Oosten, de mariniers leidde tijdens de aanval op Al-Asad. Ook tijdens het level "Off there own Accord" talrijke Marine CH-46 Sea Knights worden gezien tijdens het level ter ondersteuning van de strijd en het wegbrengen van gewonden. Een CH-46 Sea Knight is in de ophaal-zone op het einde van "Cliffhanger", en de soldaten die hun ophalen dragen 1st Force Recon modellen. AV-8B Harriers en AH-1W Super Cobra's (die eigendom zijn van het Korps Mariniers) kan worden gebruikt als je een killstreak beloning in multiplayer inroept. Categorie:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Categorie:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Categorie:Call of Duty: World at War Categorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops Categorie:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: Mobilized